


Ahsoka Tano Protection Club

by CanineR7A7



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs all the hugs, Anakin wants to kill someone, Echo Lives, Echo/Fives/Ahsoka brotp, Hondo has a heart, Mentions of Umbara, Okay maybe a lot of angst, Other, Padmé is the ultimate mom, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Steela Lives, The 501st look after their own, The Jedi were assholes, Ventress tries to pretend she doesn't care, Wolffe has many regrets, and fails, because FUCK THAT, because fuck that as well, but there's fluff as well, did someone order extra angst, mentions of the Citadel, preferably Windu, slight angst, slightly OOC, so does Plo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Yet another idea gained from lack of sleep.





	1. Padme

Padme held her cloak tighter as the rain fell, Coruscant hardly ever had a storm, but when it did, it was always heavy and at the most inconvenient times. She didn’t slow down until she reached the Underworld, the storm would be no-where near as bad down there, but it still wouldn’t be pleasant. She kept her head bowed until she reached the coordinates Captain Typho had sent her, a narrow alleyway shrouded with enough shadows that no-one would give it a second glance. She placed a hand against the wall and waited for her eyes to adjust, breathing a barely audible sigh when she saw her.

“Ahsoka.” She called gently, not surprised when the girl didn’t acknowledge her.

“Ahsoka.” She called again as he moved over to her, when she was close enough, Padme placed a hand against the girl’s back, brow furrowing at the shivers that wracked the togruta’s frame. She lowered herself to the floor and gently wrapped am arm around her, smiling sadly when the togruta leaned against her.

“Let’s get you somewhere warm.” She said, more to herself than the strangely quiet former-Padawan. Padme stood, pulling Ahsoka up with her, well-aware that she was probably the only thing keeping the girl upright. It was slow-going getting the mostly-unresponsive girl to her apartment and Padme cursed the fact that she hadn’t thought to bring a speeder.

“I’ll go and get you some fresh clothes, the fresher’s through there.” Padme motioned to the door and watched as Ahsoka trudged over to it and sighed, it didn’t take a Jedi to know that the girl’s mind wasn’t in a good place. A beeping sounded somewhere near her and Padme turned to spot R2 gliding over to her.

“She’ll be okay R2; we’ll make sure of it.” The droid beeped uncertainly before gliding back to the corner, likely alerting Anakin that she was safe. Padme walker over to the wardrobe in her room, thankful that there wasn’t much difference in her and Ahsoka’s sizes, she placed the bundle outside the fresher door and sat on the couch, not letting herself cry yet. Not much time had passed when Ahsoka came out, dressed in a simple white shirt and trousers, Padme’s heart clenched when she realised the girl’s shoulders were tensed – likely still in the mind-set that she needed to be able to run at the drop of a hat.

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” She called out softly, gaining a small smile when the togruta allowed her shoulders to drop and walked over to her. Padme motioned to the space next to her and gently pulled the girl against her side – if the circumstances were different and Anakin was there, he probably would’ve made a joke about her being the girl’s mother, as if the girl didn’t see him as a father/brother - she didn’t mention the tears that were becoming more noticeable against her shoulder, instead choosing to place her chin against the gap between Ahsoka’s montrals, consequently holding the girl closer.

“You’ll be okay.” Padme didn’t know which one of them she was trying to convince but she didn’t think it’d worked either way. They remained like that for a few more minutes before going to bed, her arms around the girl’s torso.


	2. Anakin

Anakin received the call from his wife the following morning and all but sprinted to her apartment, he should’ve probably brought a speeder, but his mind wasn’t focused on anything other than his wife and ~~daughter~~ former padawan. He halted at the door and waited for his breathing to settle before he unlocked it, he was met by Padme slumped on one of the sofas, hands pressing against her eyes; he hurried over and wrapped his arms around her frame.

“Hey.” He smiled sadly when he felt tears against his shoulder.

“Ani.” She sighed as she wrapped her own arms around him; they remained like that for a few minutes before reluctantly separating.

“How is she?” He hadn’t made any attempts to check on the togruta through their bond, not wanting her to think he was forcing her to stay; Padme shook her head and raised her eyes to the bedroom door.

“Physically? She’s fine, mentally? They broke her, Ani.” Anakin forced back his tears and stood, he walked over to the door and waited a few moments before entering, the sight that greeted him made him want to tear in the council but he forced himself to ignore the thought; ~~his padawan~~  Ahsoka was sat upright staring out the window, she didn’t acknowledge him when he entered, he walked over and crouched down in front of her, trying to ignore the lifelessness in her eyes.

“Snips?” He asked, gently placing his mechanical hand over one of hers, almost startling when she slumped against him.

“Skyguy?” Anakin hated how shaky her voice sounded and wrapped his arms around her, carefully avoiding her rear lekku. He felt the shivers that wracked her frame and cautiously focused on their bond, smiling slightly when he realised she hadn’t severed it, he sent a few calming waves to her and didn’t need the force to know she had fallen asleep. He stood up and sent a few messages, if the Jedi thought he would continue to be one of them after what they had done they had another thing coming.


End file.
